


Ctrl Alt Delete

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years after New York, the Avengers (who have been living normal lives) come back together to face a new threat. Loki, who is alive, may also have a part in destroying the world yet again! </p>
<p>Will the Avengers and agents of Shield be able to stop what might happen? </p>
<p>Or will we lose a member of the Avengers and Shield forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ctrl Alt Delete: Chapter 1

For Steve Rogers, Mondays were just like any other day. Wake up around 5, go to the gym, hit some bags, and then go for a run around Washington D.C.

Tony Stark, however, wakes up around ten, grabs some coffee, and heads down to his lab to fix his suits.

Thor Odinson woke up again next to his new wife Jane. He got up and made some coffee for him, Jane, Darcy, and Ian.

Bruce Banner woke up for the third time this week on his lab desk surrounded by beakers and notebooks.

Natasha Romanoff woke up alone in bed again and spent the morning searching for her husband Clint Barton to get him out of his new hiding place and get some breakfast in him.

Maria Hill was woken yet again by a call from her boss, Nick Fury.

"Hill," Maria said in her hoarse morning voice.

"Maria, we need you in the office right now, it's urgent," Nick said in his very serious voice.

"How urgent, Nick? I still need to get my coffee."

"'We need to assemble the Avengers' urgent."

Maria shot up out of bed and mumbled quickly into the phone, "I'll be there in ten."

She quickly hung up the phone and put on her uniform. She texted Phil Coulson who she knew would be at the office, "hey Phil can u get me a coffee with milk and sugar? I'll be at the office in ten! -Maria"

Maria jumped in her car and drove, way way over the speed limit, to work at Sheild head quarters in DC.

She ran into the office and ran up to the open elevator where Phil was waiting with her coffee.

"Hey Phil, thanks again for getting my coffee, I'm pretty frazzled this morning," Maria said as she grabbed her perfectly hot coffee and took a sip.

"Oh, no problem Mari. I think everyone here is a little frazzled."

"Do you even know what's going on, Phil?"

"I don't have the slightest idea, Mari."

The elevator doors opened and the coworkers walked out to see papers flying and people running around trying to get things done. The duo could tell something was very very wrong.

The duo went up to Fury's office and found him sitting at his desk waiting for them. "Agents Hill and Coulson, sit, please. We need to discuss what is going on. It is as such a high confidential level that we cannot talk about what I am about to explain out of this room. Understand?"

The duo nodded their heads; they remained silent and waited for Fury's explanation.

"As you both know, the dark elves attacked both Asgard and British soil a few years back. According to Thor, during the attack, his brother Loki was killed in action. Shield has just discovered that Loki is not only alive, but on earth."

The duo almost dropped their coffees in shock. Loki, alive? They thought to themselves. That's not possible!

"But that isn't why I called you in, something more important, more dangerous is going to occur and I think Loki might be involved. Recently, Shield's radars picked up on an abandoned factory now in use in Montana. In the factory, a device was created that can alter time and the universe. We don't know how it works, or what it does. We do know that Loki is in Montana and might be looking for the device. We need to assemble the Avengers and stop Loki again."

Fury looked up at his two employees sitting in front of him. "Go!" Fury shouted at the duo.

Maria and Phil jumped out of their chairs and got their teams together to try and locate the avengers whereabouts...

\-----------------

Hope you all like this novel, lets see where it goes!  
-Commander Swagner


	2. Chapter 2

Ctrl-Alt-Del Chapter 2

"What the hell are you talking about Coulson?" Tony Stark shouted into the phone. "No, I'm not going to DC unless I get some information of what is going on! ... Oh the information is classified you say! Well I ain't dragging my sorry ass out of this nice California weather for once. Pepper and I just got married and I ain't leaving my honeymoon okay? Goodbye Agent!"

Pepper looked up from her margarita and looked at her new husband: "What's going on now Tony?"

"Mr. I'm A Super Awesome Secret Agent Who Still Gets Coffee For My Superiors says that shield needs the Avengers again..."

"Tony..." Pepper sighed. "Phil is a good person stop being so rude and sarcastic to him." She chuckled because she knew what his response would be.

And she was very right that he would say: "Ms. Potts, oh sorry Mrs. Stark, you should know, since we just got married, that I have no soul and my entire personality is sarcasm. If you do not agree to these terms, I will not allow you to leave me, because you are mine Pepper and I love you."

He picked her up off the ground and carried her over to the water even though she yelled and screamed for him to put her down.

\---------

-Meanwhile-

Steve walked back into his apartment and noticed a letter from his roommate and best friend Bucky sitting on the counter,

"Dear Steve,

Agent Hill called and said we needed to head into Shield because they need the Avengers back again. I will meet you there but first I have to go grab Tasha and Clint because they are working a job in Moscow.

Sincerely,

Bucky Barnes"

Steve shook his head, 'No time for rest,' he joked. He grabbed his coat and his motorcycle keys and walked out of his apartment in Washington DC with an extra skip in his step.

\-------

-Moscow-

"NATASHA DUCK!" Clint shouted over the guns blaring and bombs exploding. Natasha hit the floor and barely missed being his by what looked like a canon ball.

"CANON BALLS!" Natasha shouted over the noise of battle. "SERIOUSLY!"

Clint grabbed Natasha and they ducked into an empty room in one of the buildings. Natasha and Clint looked in each other's eyes and started laughing. "Was it really a canon ball that almost hit me, Clint?"

"Yea it was, Nat," Clint said before continuing to laugh a good hearty laugh. The duo laughed and laughed at the "medieval-ness" of the battle.

The laughing pair did not notice the refugee in the corner who sat silently until he coughed. Within a split second, Natasha had a gun and Clint had an arrow to the man's head.

The refugee laughed and took off his headscarf. It was Bucky Barnes.

"Bucky Barnes you scared the freaking shit out of me!" Natasha said as she let out a small laugh.

"Well I now know not to mess with you two," Bucky chuckled out.

"You did teach me well Mr. Barnes," Natasha laughed. Clint went wide eyed and mouthed 'what?'

"Well not good enough cuz I have had a gun pinned to your stomachs since you had a gun pinned to my head." Natasha and Clint looked down to see the two guns, one pointed at each of them. Natasha laughed and Bucky took the guns off of them.

Clint was still shocked at her earlier statement. "What... Wait you.... But-uh....." he stammered out.

"Spit it out Clint!" Natasha laughed.

"What did you mean by Bucky trained you?" Clint questioned. Natasha and Bucky exchanged a look to decide who was going to tell the story.

Bucky got up and brushed the dust off of his pants. "Well I will tell the story since I was her superior. After I almost died in WWII, I was taken in and was revived back to life by the Soviets. I was brainwashed and put in charge of a group of students in a place called the Red Room. One of the students I got to teach was a young girl with red hair named Natalia Romanova, aka Natasha Romanoff. She was placed into the Black Widow program and took Ballet in the background as a cover. She finally grew enough to gain the title Black Widow and I became known as the Winter Soldier. We fought together for the KGB or well we did until you were sent on a mission to kill her Clint..."

"Bucky, you missed a few things though. I was born Natalia Alianovna Romanova in 1928. Before all of my training, I was at home with my parents one night and some how a fire was started and me and my parents were caught inside. My parents found an open window and handed me to a soldier known as Ivan Petrovich. My parents both died in that fire leaving my orphaned. Soviet intelligence started to notice my capabilities in the late 1930s. In 1941, a group of ninjas known as the Hand tried to brainwash me- just like Bucky said- so I was put into the Black Widow program. Bucky told you everything else. Except, he never told you about how you were sent to kill me. I still don't know why, but you didn't kill me. You took me back to Shield headquarters in DC and trained me as an agent for Shield. The first time I met you, I knew you were different. You could have killed me, but you didn't. And that's why I requested you as my partner so we could have fun memories like Budapest!"

Clint looked up from his shocked state and giggled, "Like I have said before, you and I remember Budapest very differently Natalia."

Bucky looked at the duo and knew that they were probably more than just partners. Or at least one of them wanted to be more than just partners.

"Okay guys seriously we need to get back to DC, it's urgent. Clint you can tell us your story on the plane ride home, but first follow me." Bucky moved the blanket he was sitting on to reveal a trap door which lead to the sewers.

The three moved down the hole and into the sewers. Bucky lead them down the damp halls for what seemed like miles. Bucky stopped and pushed his hands up to move the hatch above him. The three crawled out of the hole and got up to see a plane next to the runway, waiting to smuggle them both back into America.

They walked into the plane that awaited. It was a similar model to the plane that Natasha had to fly in New York. Just stepping onto the plane gave Natasha shivers up and down her back. New York a few years back really affected her but she dare not talk about it. She had lost her fiancé years back. I mean an alien attack was not worse than that? Actually it was to Natasha.

"So, Clint," Bucky said awkwardly. "What's your story?"

Clint coughed to clear his throat before beginning his speech: "Well when I was pretty young my parents both died, so me and my brother Bernard, or Barney, were put into an orphanage. Soon after we ran away to the circus. I found out that the Swordsman and my brother were working together to steal money from the Carnival. I trained with another member of the carnival known as Trickshot. He and I went against a man named Marko. I severely injured one of Marko's guards. That guard was my brother. I soon left Trickshot and worked at other carnivals. After I saw Iron Man save someone's life I knew I wanted to do the same thing. I soon became a masked vigilante known as Hawkeye and was hunted down by the police. Soon, Shield noticed my abilities and made me an agent for them. I soon became one of the avengers after some stuff occurred including my brother's death and me tricking Jarvis into making me one of the avengers. So much happened that I don't want to go into but you know the basis. Somewhere along the lines I met Natasha on an order to kill her. And did not kill her... And that is my story," Clint finished. He dare not say that he didn't kill Natasha because he had fallen for her even though he still loved her to the day.

\----------------------

Hey guys how did you like that chapter? I know some of the info probably made you take a double-take. My information is used to coincide with both the Marvel comics and movies. My information is from http://marvel.com/universe and look up each of the characters names, so much info so little time.

Well anyways I hope your minds didn't explode like mine did when I found out all of this information!

Well comment, vote, and follow

Meg ♡♡♡


End file.
